Comedygame.exe
Read in another language Watch Edit So this creepy thing happened a while ago when I was on my computer. I will tell how everything of it went. About five days ago, I was on my computer. I had scrolled in various websites ranging from gaming sites to YouTube. One time, when I searched up "humoristic video" in Google, I found a website of humoristic things where everyone could contribute. There were fun games playable in the site and some good jokes, but then there was something that caught my eye. There was a downloadable file called "comedygame.exe". I watched the icon out of curiosity, but I didn't click the Download button. Instead, I went to sleep because I realized how tired I was. The next morning, after I woke up my computer (it's on standby, usually) and clicked my browser icon. It was loading the "comedygame.exe". I wasn't even on the Internet so I thought it was bizarre. I clicked the Cancel button and went to get some coffee. After I returned with a hot cup of coffee, I saw the screen saying "comedygame.exe has been downloaded. Run it now or save for later?" I thought, "Who cares?" and clicked Run it. It had no title. After a while of it loading, I saw that it was quite dark for a comedy game. Its main colors were black, grey and red, with only a small amount of bright colors such as yellow or bright blue. It also had red lightning as a background in the menu. I ignored it. It had 4 options: Play, Options, Settings and Exit. I clicked Play and it nearly instantly went into the game. The starting screen was similar to the PS3 game "inFamous" when you activate the Ray Sphere there. The sky was blood red and the buildings were broken. However, when I saw the people, I was shocked. The people of the city, had a rotten skin and ripped clothes which made them look similar to zombies. Their faces were looking like they were experiencing pain. They did act like real people, though. A thought came into my mind then, "What the hell? I doubt this is a comedy game." I started wandering around the city. It seemed to be Washington D.C., having White House, Gateway Arch and everything. Only that the overall feeling was destroyed and depressed. When I was standing on an apartment building, I noticed strange behavior of the people below. I landed to the ground and was horrified about how it looked. You know when a zombie horde attacks a person? It looked much like it, with very detailed graphics. Around 5-7 people were ripping apart an unarmed human. It was total...slaughter. The person being ripped apart had all of his limbs being pulled off, and one of the "Infected" people ripped his head off. I noticed how the amount of blood in his body was simply too much, and it filled a large area of the city block. After they had finished eating the unarmed thing, they turned and looked straight into my character. They roared and grunted. They started to run towards my character, but I shut the computer before anything could happen to my character. I noticed how I shook intensely. When it became the evening, I decided to re-open my computer. When the computer fully loaded, every file in the Start menu was changed into "comedygame.exe". Nothing had happened to my Desktop, though. I decided to search the Internet for "comedygame.exe" and saw a promising page as second. It showed a title like this: "Have you downloaded comedygame.exe? Are you horrified about how it looks? Then this page is for you." I clicked it, and saw the page creator being named as Horrorkiller. The post showed that he had also downloaded the game. He had written that the only way to win the game is to stand still in the game, and await until the "Infected" humans come. Then you'd have to watch what happens. If you would not open the game anymore, you would suffer nightmares and eventually become insane. He typed: "The only way to defeat fears, is to run straight into the horror." I closed the page and decided to do as he said. So, I opened the game once again, and stood still on a dock. After a few minutes passed, a group of the Infected came around me. One of them walked forward and spoke with a demonic voice: "Join us... Join us and we won't haunt you anymore..." I had chills going down of my spine. Without any reason, I typed "What do you mean?" in the game, even that it didn't have a box to write on. The person answered: "Isn't it obvious? You need to die... YOU NEED TO DIE!!!" It shouted the last sentence. The rest of the group started to silently repeat "He has to die.". Then, the person who had spoken all the time attacked my character. The Infected around me attacked as well. It was too vivid to be watched. The game turned into first person view, meaning I saw everything through my character's eyes. The Infected things did exactly the same thing to me as they did for the unarmed person before. They tore off my limbs and ripped my character's skin. After a while I saw a close-up of a rotten face and after that, a black screen. Seconds later, the black screen was written like with a finger or a pencil: "Thank you for playing. Do you want to exit?" I clicked Yes, and it took me back to the Desktop. The "comedygame.exe" had been deleted from my Desktop, and my Start menu was normal also. After a few days of playing that game, today, the mail brought me a box. I was curious about what was inside of there, and I opened it. It had a DVD, and someone had written "comedygame.exe" on it with a marker. Another side of the disc was other writing. "Did you miss us? We told you that you have to die." With it, there was a smiley. I started shaking violently again. Then the same demonic voice from the game spoke, coming from right inside my house: "Join us." Category:Video Games Category:Computers and Internet